Better As a Memory
by hickgurl
Summary: Okay, lets see... This is my first song fic, so... Chris Jericho and long time girlfriend Casey are having problems. Wow, my mind went blank... Please R&R... Keep in mind, 14 years old!


Disclaimer: This is to the song 'Better as a Memory' By Kenny Chesney. I do not own Kenny Chesney songs or albums, and I never will. Please do not sue me because I am very poor and you wont get anything from me anyways, except for alot of dogs and maybe a Wii. (LOL)

_I move on like a sinner's prayer_

_I let go like a levee breaks._

_Walk away as if I don't care, _

_Learn to shoulder my own mistakes._

_I'm build to fade away like your favorite song,_

_Get reckless when there's no need._

"Chris, come back, please! I need this! Don't leave me here, please." Casey's shoulders slumped as she sobbed. Chris Jericho had to go again; it was his job. They had gotten into a fight earlier that evening, and Casey wanted more than anything to just tell Chris that she was sorry, and that he was the one she wanted. But for some reason she couldn't; she was scared that he wouldn't listen, or he would think that she was crazy because she loved him. He seemed so distant lately, and she didn't want to disturb him. She knew that he had a lot on his mind.

_Laugh as your stories ramble on;_

_Break my heart but it won't bleed._

_My only friends are pirates, _

_That's just who I am._

_But I'm better as a memory than as your man._

The entire ride to the airport, Chris thought about how they used to talk about everything. Now it seems the only time that they talk is when necessary. He missed everything that they had, and he felt that she deserved better. Chris smiled as he thought about when they first met- it was in a really corny bar in the middle of nowhere, shortly after a show that he'd performed. Casey was the first person to come up to him- she was so beautiful. They started talking, and it turned out that she was a really big fan.

At that point, Chris's eyes had started to water. What had he done?

_Never sure when the truth won't do_

_I'm pretty good on a lonely night._

_I move on the way a storm blows through._

_I never stay, but then again I might_

_Struggle to find the words._

_Always sure until I doubt_

During the show, Casey watched the screen as Chris addressed the crowd. She caught glimpses of his eyes, and saw something that for so long she had missed- love. He loved what he did, and he loved the roar of the crowd as he beat the living hell out of someone and had his hand risen in victory. She decided to call him after the show on his cell phone and apologize.

After show

"Chris, I am so sorry; I get it now. When you're on stage you feel power, and I'm sorry I doubted you. I really do care about you, with all of my heart."

Chris didn't know what to say; he thought that he would have to be the one to call and say sorry.

"I'm sorry too. Sometimes I can be stubborn. Hey Casey, when I get home, I think we're gonna need to take a break. That way I won't hurt you anymore, because you deserve better."

_Walk a line until it blurs._

_Build walls too high to climb out_

_But I'm honest to a fault,_

_That's just who I am._

_I'm better as a memory than as your man_

"What?" Casey was stunned. She wanted more than anything for this to work out; how could this happen? All he said was, "I'm sorry Casey. Maybe we can get back together in a couple of weeks."

Casey's voice shook as she told him, "I'll be waiting for you."

Then they said goodbye.

_I see you leanin'_

_You're bound to fall._

_I don't wanna be that mistake._

_I'm just a dreamer and nothing more._

_You should know it before it gets too late…_

Chris didn't like how that ended. So he called back. "Casey, you do know why I'm doing this, right?"

"No. But I trust your judgment."

"Because I don't wanna hurt you, and I don't to… I don't want to get my heart broken, or yours because I care that much. "

"Do you love me, Chris?"

"Of course I do."

"Say it then. Say I love you, say it, and mean it with all of your heart and soul. Please, just say it."

He hated to hear her cry and know that he was the cause.

"I love you, Casey."

"And I love you, Christopher Irvine."

Then she hung up. He sighed… It had been a long day.

_Cuz goodbyes are like a roulette wheel_

_You never know where they're gonna land._

_First you're spinnin', then you're standin' still_

_Left holdin' a losing hand._

Casey woke up crying in the middle of the night, and reached over to an empty bed. That's when she remembered what Chris had said, and she cried harder, grabbed the covers, and shivered. This didn't feel right, her not being with him.

She knew in her heart that he would come back, but until they were together again, she was nothing.

_But one day you're gonna find someone_

_And right away you'll know it's true_

_That all you're sinking's done._

_It was just a part of the passing through_

_Right here in that moment,_

_You'll finally understand_

_That I was better as a memory than as your man…_

_Better as a memory than as your man._

'What have I done? I love that woman. Why am I just sitting here two blocks from her house, when I could be wrapped in her arms again, and everything could be okay?'

Chris finally pulled the car out of park and into drive, and drove into her driveway.

She saw his car, and freaked out. He finally came home, after two long months.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me forever. I love you to pieces; don't ever leave me again." She jumped in his arms, and for once, she didn't need more.


End file.
